


Sleepy (Cuddly) Heart

by thatanonwiththeoc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, No Angst, Romantic Pining Disguised As Lengthy Monologues, adrienette - Freeform, it's adrienette cuddles what more could you ask for??, this is self indulgent garbage you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc
Summary: Adrien mistakenly cuddles Marinette thinking she's Nino. Both realize their mistake too late. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 34
Kudos: 244





	Sleepy (Cuddly) Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me in a fit of sleep. blame that <3

Adrien yawned as he drooped his way over to the red couch at the end of the common area. Lively chatter turned to a blur around him. He could hear people’s voices, but no words or sentences. The only thing he  _ could _ focus on was the red heaven sitting in front of him, calling to him in a sweet lullaby that made each step falter.

He really was looking forward to Alya’s little party, too. Adrien was over the moon to learn that he was able to go, only to realize that he had an absolutely packed schedule before. A fencing class in the morning, a double-down session of Chinese, and a formal shoot to top it all off made for a  _ very _ tired Adrien that couldn’t appreciate the company of his classmates without his eyes drooping like the  _ useless _ wastes of human tissue they were. It was such a shame he couldn’t bring himself to wake up enough to make any meaningful conversation, but he couldn’t really do anything about it.

It took some fidgeting, but he eventually found a way to fit on the couch. Adrien laid on his side, facing away from the back rest and slightly curling in on himself to make up for the lack of space. While he knew he wouldn’t be getting  _ any _ kind of proper sleep in a place like this, he’d still take anything he could get his hands on. He separated himself from the bulk of the party anyway, so as to not disturb anyone while he snoozed his tiredness away (or at least, tried to).

The effect was almost instant, he hadn’t even realized how far he’d slipped until he felt a weight press down on the couch in front of him.

_ Nino. _

Adrien couldn’t point out  _ exactly _ as to why, but a few months ago, he’d been going to Nino for more and more hugs. Whether it be over the shoulder hugs, bro hugs, tight embraces, around the neck or behind the back. Maybe he was only compliant because of all times Alya claimed he was ‘touch starved’, but if it meant Nino was willing to give him more hugs, he certainly wasn’t going to voice his complaints.

Adrien groggily brought his arms up and wrapped it around his torso to pull him down in front of him with Nino’s back towards him. However, as he was in the process of burying his face into the top of his shirt, Adrien was instead met with a rougher material instead of the cotton shirt he was expecting.

He heard a squeak.

Eyes shot open to meet a black blazer hiding behind two dark, twin tails.

“Adrien?!” Marinette half-whispered, her voice reaching the barrier of human hearing.

_ Oh god I just grabbed Marinette. _

Marinette let out another high pitched whine with a similar intonation to that of Ladybug’s yoyo. All Adrien could do was shut his eyes tight and hold onto her under the guise of being completely, and  _ totally _ asleep. What else was he supposed to do? He couldn’t very well let go of her now! He was supposed to be asleep and apparently  _ very _ cuddly too. If he apologized now, it’d only freak her out even more! No, he was absolutely too far gone to back out now.

Besides, Marinette was…  _ very warm and cozy. _

Yeah, maybe he was just a terrible person.

He heard Alya’s voice come from the other side of the room, yelling over the steady bustle of chatter. “Damn, Marinette! Nice moves!” Adrien tried not to cringe against Marinette’s neck as he heard that.

Marinette choked. “H-he’s just asleep!”

The only thing that held him from letting out a much needed sigh of relief was the reminder that he was holding  _ Marinette _ against himself. She didn’t think he was awake. Which was good, since that was what he wanted her to think. All he had to do now was make sure he didn’t screw anything up. Maybe he could even sleep like this, if the sudden closeness he had with his friend would let him. Marinette wouldn’t mind, would she? It was normal for friends to cuddle! He did it with Nino sometimes, anyway. It wasn’t like the very idea of holding someone close to them while they slept was a foreign idea to humanity.

Besides, Adrien didn’t know  _ anyone _ more understanding than she was. So if there was any other person he had to cuddle with, it would’ve been Marine-  _ oh no her where did her hand come from. _

Just as he was about to come to terms with the reality of the  _ slightly _ compromising situation, Marinette pulled something completely out of left field and actually put her hand on top of his, which rested on her belly.

This was…  _ still _ normal.

What was also very normal was the way he pulled her closer to him in response.

And somehow, despite the sirens wailing in his mind’s ears, he breathed,  _ breathed _ in her scent.

She smelled like sunshine and strawberries.

If he died right now, not only would he have completely deserved it, it would’ve been the absolute best way to go.

He was the worst friend, the absolute worst. It wasn’t even an exaggeration. He didn’t mean to make it escalate this far! It was just, the thought of getting up and having Marinette ask  _ why _ he grabbed her made his chest tremble. That was most  _ definitely _ not a conversation he wanted to have after being stuck in such an intimate position. Not after cuddling, no-  _ spooning _ his friend. Of all things it had to be  _ spooning. _

Still, despite his guilty conscience, the little child inside of him was feeling a rush of bliss from having her presence so close to him. Something deep bloomed in his chest from the way he felt more than saw her torso rise and fall with the rhythm of her breathing. The feeling of her hair lightly tickling his nose made him want to giggle shamelessly. So, so nice. And then after she somehow managed to calm down, the way she sighed slightly put his nerves somewhat at ease. At least she wasn’t uncomfortable with it. That was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. If anyone were to hurt Marinette, including himself, he wouldn’t know what he’d do.

Maybe, maybe this wasn’t so bad.

Adrien didn’t have any doubt in his mind that if he really  _ was _ pushing any boundaries, Marinette would have woken him up and said just so. But aside from the initial flustered reaction, he couldn’t help but assume that she was okay with it. The thought of that alone made him smile. She  _ liked _ cuddling with him! If he wasn’t supposed to be asleep right now, he would’ve been jumping around the room with more energy than everyone in that party combined.

“Mother of-!” Nino bellowed, cutting himself off before he said something embarrassing in front of everyone in the room. “Marinette, we need you here. Kim’s about to do something stupid.”

Marinette stirred. Adrien hadn’t even realized she was falling asleep amidst his mental discourse. “Mmh, what kind of stupid?”

She moved slightly to try and get out of his hold. Acting on pure instinct alone, Adrien wrapped his arm over her again and pulled her back down to him. This time, she had her back against the couch with his arm draped over her chest. His face flamed at the sudden change in position, because now he was able to more fully hold her closer.

He may as well just indulge himself, right? Nuzzling his nose into her neck, (it was probably the cat in him), he could feel so much  _ warmth _ in her that any restraining inhibition made its way into the back of his mind. She was just so cozy and perfectly molded to fit him that any self-restraint went out the window. And when Marinette used her now free arms to snake around his neck and connect behind his back, he certainly wasn’t going back now.

He gave her shoulder the faintest ghost of a squeeze.

Marinette hummed, and it sent vibrations through his system.

It was probably then that Nino realized who she was with at the couch, because Adrien could hear the way he choked, paused for a moment, then giggled. “You know what, dude? I don’t think you have to worry about it. I’ll take care of it.”

What he  _ wouldn’t _ give to see the look on Marinette’s face right now.

When he was met with silence, Nino walked away “You two have fun!” Adrien could practically see his smug face.

Nino could laugh all he wanted, because at the end of the day, he was the one snuggling with a cute girl on the couch. Not only that, but it was Marinette! His sweet, caring and so  _ amazingly _ talented friend.

With anyone else, this whole situation could’ve gone so badly. But not with Marinette. She was always so attentive and willing to help. Not only could she see the best in people, she had this uncanny knack to somehow bring it out and let them shine. Wherever she went, whichever room he found her in, there was always this aura surrounding her. Like everyone couldn’t help but smile whenever they were around her, and for very good reason! She was one in a million, and he never wanted to forget being thankful for having her in his lonely life.

Not only was she one of his closest friends, but she was also one of his oldest. They’d had some rocky starts, but in the time he’d come to know her, she’d thrown him one pleasant surprise after another. He’d been hooked, every single detail about his cute classmate had him enthralled, and he always was eager to learn more about her. So much so, that he jumped at every opportunity to hang out with her, Alya and Nino when his schedule allowed it.

Looking back, he was so glad that Marinette Dupain-Cheng, his everyday Ladybug was with him through this new transition period of his life. So much so that he couldn’t imagine going through it without her.

It was a few short moments when Adrien sensed a bit of movement coming from Marinette above him. Was something wrong? Did she really need to get up?

What she did instead however, surprised him.

Marinette brought a shaky hand to rest against his cheek. Adrien felt his skin tingle lightly at the new tactile sensation, but he could barely register it when he felt her start to lean down…

And kiss his forehead.

_ Oh. _

He could still feel the mark of where his skin met her lips when he finally let go of consciousness.

* * *

Marinette wasn’t sure how long she was awake, let alone how she somehow managed to fall asleep when  _ Adrien _ of all people was holding onto her in his sleep like his life depended on it. Yet here she was, waking up in her future husband’s arms and using every single drop of willpower in her body to not ruin the moment by fidgeting, squealing, or god forbid, wake him up.

Though her eyes were still closed, she was fully awake when she heard Nora as well as the younger twin sisters greet Alya and Nino out the door. Judging by the relative quiet of the room compared to the lively chatter from earlier, the party probably finished by now.

Just as well, since it meant she could focus more on the boy she was snuggling with.

However, it seemed like fate had different plans for her when Adrien moved up, leaving a bit of room between himself and her.

Oh no.

Oh,  _ no no no. _

Adrien was awake now and he was probably now realizing that he was cuddling with her in his sleep. He didn’t ask for this! He probably only wanted some peace and quiet, but instead was waking up with someone all up in his personal space! To be completely honest, Marinette didn’t think this far ahead. She had thought of countless plans for fighting an akuma, but sadly, outing oneself as a stalker creep wasn’t on the list of miraculous-related criteria.

Just as she was about to worry about how she was going to talk herself out of the situation, Marinette felt him brush her bangs with the back of his hand before leaning down and planting a kiss on her forehead.

Did… did he mean to do that?

No, he probably didn’t mean anything behind it. He’d mentioned time and time again that he saw her as a friend and nothing more, much to her despair. She was grateful for that, but her heart would beg to differ. So there was probably no use thinking about it too much.

Why then, did it feel so much more intimate? Was it the fact that they were in a more private place? That it was just the two of them? Or maybe, it was because they were in a much closer position than normal.

Did he… feel different now?

Adrien leaned back down and buried his face in Marinette’s neck once again. He moved a bit, creating delicious movement against her neck that tickled a bit, but was overshadowed by the sheer warmth he had against her at that moment. If she wasn’t lying down and their legs weren’t tangled, her knees would’ve buckled from the contact.

Maybe… maybe later she could think about what all of this meant. About why he kissed (kissed!) her so tenderly. Later, she could ponder over what all of this meant via a 30-minute long soliloquy to an audience that consisted of one red kwami. But for now, she was going to let herself have this.

For now, she would be a teenage girl snuggling on her best friend’s couch with the boy of her dreams clinging onto her.

And cupping his face in her hand, she couldn’t say she’d have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [thatanonwiththeoc](https://thatanonwiththeoc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
